


resin

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, poor rodhlann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: The pipe, cold and empty, was on the table next to them, and she really wanted to smoke right now.





	

‘Please, don't do this…’

Hari sighed. The pipe, cold and empty, was on the table next to them, and she really wanted to smoke right now. Rodhlann faced away from her, his hair, way too long to be practical, in her prosthetics, scissors in the other. 

There were still bits of sawdust in between his golden curls, sticky with resin and absolutely impossible to remove. She sighed again. 

‘It will only get even worse if we leave it now.’

Rodhlann turned to her, all teary eyed misery, and she set the scissors aside. 

‘You will regret it, mark my words.’

It took him three days to acknowledge the situation is beyond any hope of recovery, and spend half the day crying over nearly all of his hair being cut. Hari would never admit that she almost cried herself over his sobbing, but in the end just spent the rest of the day keeping him busy with making a grey scarf for the Keeper, uneven and ugly, but soft and warm. 

Of course a piece of it got immediately stuck on his horn and none of them decided to mention it to him at all. 

(The Keeper knows well enough what happened, can read Rodhlann’s new look and puffy eyes well enough, notices the way Hari’s eyes light up with suppressed laughter, and pretends not to feel the wool stuck on his horn.) 


End file.
